Teastu Roman
by Zoccshan
Summary: Guru matematika, jarang berekspresi, tidak berperasaan, sok disiplin, seenaknya menentukan aturan dan menyebalkan. Tak heran Sakura sudah kesal setengah mati sama Hatake Kakashi sejak awal pertemuan mereka. "Aku senang dengan murid pandai, dan aku benci murid yang gemar cari gara-gara. Jadi mohon kerjasamanya." KakaSaku. CHAP 3 UP! R&R?
1. Kesan Pertama

**Summary**

**Guru matematika, jarang berekspresi, tidak berperasaan, sok disiplin, seenaknya menentukan aturan, dan menyebalkan. Tak heran Sakura sudah kesal setengah mati sama Hatake Kakashi sejak awal pertemuan mereka. **

.

.

Pagi ini Sakura meringkuk di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya terbaring dengan posisi menyamping, tertekuk, dan memeluk erat sebuah guling besar. Kedua matanya yang berbulu mata lentik itu terpejam santai, belahan mulutnya terbuka. Ia biarkan hembusan nafasnya keluar-masuk dengan tenang, menyertai tubuhnya yang sedang beristirahat.

Untuk perkenalan singkat, dia bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun yang baru saja lulus SMP di bulan lalu. Dan saat ini, gadis bersurai _pink_ itu sedang tertidur lelap di atas kasur bunga-bunga kesayangannya. Senyuman yang kadang keluar dari lekuk bibirnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang terhanyut oleh keindahan mimpi. Sampai-sampai ia lupa... kalau sekarang adalah hari pertamanya masuk Korouha High School; momen pertama ia akan menginjakkan kakinya ke kehidupan SMA.

Persetan dengan jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.42...

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"Sakura! Haruno Sakura! Bangun!" Suara Haruno Sasori, sang kakak, menggelegar dari balik pintu kamarnya yang terkunci "Ini sudah hari Senin! Kau mau sekolah atau tidak sih!?"

"Iya, _Niisan_..." Sakura mengusap kepalanya yang pening akibat teriakan beruntun tadi. Sempat ia abaikan sesekali panggilan itu dan menggumam cuma-cuma sambil membenamkan wajah cantiknya ke bantal. Namun ketika ia memaksakan diri mengangkat wajah dan melirik weker merah di samping ranjang, pemilik iris hijau _emerald_ itu terbeliak luar biasa. Segeralah ia terduduk, membiarkan surai merah muda acak-acakannya bergoyang, dan menganga lebar.

"A-Aku kesiangan!"

.

.

.

**TEASTU ROMAN**

"**Teastu Roman" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura]**

**Drama, Romance, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER **SATU

**(I)** Kesan Pertama

.

.

Usai mencuci muka dan sikat gigi, Sakura yang tidak lagi sempat membasuh badan langsung berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya. Gadis yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam itu menjatuhkan handuk ke lantai lalu mengambil sebuah seragam khas Korouha High School yang ia kenakan hari ini.

Sebuah kemeja putih, _sweater_ rajut berwarna coklat pudar, dan sebuah rok lipit pendek berwarna biru _navy_. Bersama waktu yang terus mengejar, buru-buru Sakura mengenakan semua perlengkapannya dan menyambar tas yang berisi buku paket yang tadi malam telah ia siapkan. Sambil mengenakan dasi merahnya ia bergegas ke lantai bawah, menyapa kakaknya yang sudah menunggunya di meja makan dengan raut kesal.

"Sakura _no baka_..." Sasori mendecakkan lidah sesaat melihat adik semata wayangnya tampak berantakan. "Kau ini masih saja tidak disiplin. Lihat tuh, rambutmu berantakan begitu."

"Kan aku baru sekali terlambat saat SMA." Sakura membagi wajah merengutnya ke Sasori. Setelah dasinya beres, ia sampirkan tas jinjing ke bahu, lalu mencomot roti tawar berselai _nutella_ di atas piring. Lantas ia kecup pipi kakak sulungnya dan memeluknya sepintas. "Aku pergi dulu, ya. _Ittekimassu!_"

"_Itterasshai_..." Pria pertengahan 20 itu tersadar sesuatu dan memanggil nama adiknya sebelum benar-benar pergi. "Eh, Sakura, kau kan belum sarapan!"

"Ini sudah terlambat! Aku sarapan di jalan saja!" Sakura melambaikan roti yang ada di tangannya, tak lupa menghilang dari balik pintu dengan cepat. Di tempat ia berdiri Sasori hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Di jalanan Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga berlari sambil mengunyah asupan karbohidrat yang baru ia masukkan ke dalam mulut. Sementara itu tungkai kakinya terus-terusan bergerak maju, berlari tanpa henti menuju sebuah halte yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari distrik perumahannya. Dan kebetulan, tepat setelah Sakura istirahat sebentar di tempat duduk yang tersedia, bis berkapasitas puluhan orang itu datang dan membukakan pintu otomatis untuknya.

Walau lelah Sakura mengucapkan syukur. Padahal biasanya ia harus menunggu belasan menit kalau mau menaiki kendaraan umum—yang menelusuri bagian selatan dari kota Tokyo—ini. Setelah berada di dalam, gadis yang memiliki tinggi badan 160 cm itu merilekskan diri. Ia luruskan kaki jenjangnya yang berlapis kaus kaki kitam panjang dan mengaduh pelan. Baru ia cek barusan, ternyata ini jam 07.54, yang menandakan bahwa bel masuk akan berdering 6 menit lagi.

Sakura berdoa dalam hati. Semoga saja Tuhan masih menyayanginya sehingga ia bisa ke sekolah tepat waktu. Toh, lagi pula jarak antara halte dan gedung SMA-nya hanya berkisar 4 km; tidak butuh waktu lama. Apalagi dengan jalur yang lancar total seperti ini.

Sakura tersenyum lega. Beberapa menit ia bersantai dengan cara mendengarkan lagu via ponsel dan _headset._ Namun karena dirasa cukup lama dan ia belum sampai-sampai ke halte sekolah, Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya ke seorang nenek yang duduk di sebelah. "Mm, permisi... apa Anda tau di mana letak halte Korouha High School?"

Dahi yang dihiasi oleh keriput tipis itu mengernyit, terlihat bingung. Kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang. "Setauku halte yang kau cari itu baru saja terlewat..."

Sakura terbelalak. Tanpa ucapan terima kasih lagi buru-buru ia berlari ke depan supir yang tengah menyetir.

"_JI-JISAN_, TOLONG _STOP_ BISNYA DI SINI!"

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

Pas di jam 08.15, akhirnya Sakura bisa menginjakkan kakinya di depan gerbang SMA-nya, Korouha High School yang terkenal di seantero kota. Tapi sayang, bukannya masuk ke daerah elit itu dengan senyum merekah sambil dihujani puluhan kelopak bunga yang bermekaran di dalam kawasan sekolah, Sakura malah disapa oleh gerbang putih nan besar yang telah tertutup rapat. Tak ketinggalan sebuah gembok jumbo sebesar kepalan tangan anak SD yang terpajang di bagian tungkai pembukanya.

Sakura menundukkan kepala, lelah bercampur kecewa.

"Ah, padahal ini hari pertama..."

Gadis cantik itu menegakkan badan dan menyisir poni merah mudanya ke belakang. Jadi percuma dong dia capek-capek lari ke sini? Ia kira seterlambat apapun seorang murid, palingan cuma diberi hukuman berdiri di depan koridor—tidak seperti ini, yang baru terlewat belasan menit saja langsung tidak diperbolehkan masuk lagi. Kejam sekali.

Masih tidak rela pulang semudah itu, Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. "Haloo... apa ada orang di sini?" Ucapnya agak keras, entah ke siapa. "Aku mau masuk sekolah. Jadi apa boleh aku minta tolong bukakan pintu gerbangnya? _Please_e?"

Seperti dugaan, tak ada yang menjawab. Suasana di sekitarnya sepi. Hanya ada angin yang berhembus, seolah menghina kesendiriannya. Dia mengulangi kalimat itu beberapa kali. Makin lama nadanya makin emosi.

"Hah, menyebalkan!" Setelah panggilan keenam, Sakura menyerah.

Sakura dibuat heran sama peraturan sekolah ini. Mentang-mentang punya pagar yang membatasi kawasan sekolah dengan lingkungan umum, mereka bisa dengan seenaknya mengunci gerbang dan membiarkan muridnya yang terlambat terlantar begitu saja di sini. Perasaan sekolah lain tidak sebegitunya.

**Grek grek grek!**

"Haloo!" Bersama kedua tangan yang mencengkram kuat besi pagar, Sakura menggoyangkan-goyangkannya sampai gerbang setinggi 2,5 meter itu terayun pelan maju-mundur. "Ada orang yang mendengar? Aku mau belajar! Jadi tolong izinkan aku masuk!"

Tak ada jawaban. Hening.

"Ukh!" Sakura menendang gerbang.

"Sudah tau terlambat, tapi tetap tidak tau diri..."

Sakura terkesiap saat ia mendengar suara bariton yang mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Lantas ia menaikkan direksi pandangan dan menemukan sosok seorang pria dewasa tepat di hadapannya; di kawasan dalam gerbang. Pria itu berambut perak jabrik. Raut malasnya terlihat serius. Entahlah dia sedang melemparkan tatapan yang kelewat datar atau sinis, yang jelas dari kedua tangannya yang terlipat di dada, Sakura yakin bahwa orang itu tidak suka padanya.

"Apa kau punya sopan-santun sedikit sebagai murid?"

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia lepaskan gerbang dan mundur satu langkah. Dari kemeja cokelat gelap yang ia kenakan, jelas dia adalah guru SMA tersebut—bukan sekedar penjaga gerbang semata. Karena itulah ia menunduk dan siap dimarahi.

"Apa kau tidak tau ini jam berapa?"

Sakura membuka ponsel _flip-_nya untuk memeriksa waktu. "J-Jam 08.23..."

"Dan apa kau tau arti kata terlambat?"

"Pa-Paham sih..."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang? Apa perlu aku memanggil kedua orangtuamu untuk menjemputmu di sini?"

Sakura cemberut. Pria yang ber-_name tag_ 'Hatake Kakashi' di ID card-nya itu berdesis panjang lebar menceramahinya. Sepertinya pria itu memiliki jabatan tinggi di dalam sekolah. Kalau bukan mana bisa ia marah-marah ke murid kelas 10 sepertinya tanpa memberikannya dispensasi sedikit pun?

"A-Aku tau..." Tidak tahan atas omelan yang melebihi kecerewetan kakaknya itu, Sakura mencoba menatap mata obsidian Kakashi sambil meneruskan. "Aku memang terlambat, tapi aku punya alasan." Oke, siap-siap memulai karangan bebas agar bisa terbebas dari hukuman. "Tadi saat aku mau naik bis ke sini, aku sudah tepat waktu, _Sensei._ Tapi tiba-tiba bis itu rodanya bocor dan tidak bisa jalan. Penumpang yang mau turun malah tidak boleh diizinkan keluar oleh masinisnya. Belum lagi ada nenek-nenek yang sakit, jadi dia minta bantuanku untuk menolongnya. Nah, begitu. Bukan aku yang salah, kan?" Sakura panjang lebar. "Bagaimana?"

Kakashi terdiam. Masih di tempatnya berdiri, pria itu memandang Sakura tanpa berkedip.

"Selesai ceritanya?"

"Iya."

Pria itu memajang senyum singkat di bibirnya—senyum palsu tentunya. "Baik, terima kasih atas informasinya dan silahkan pulang."

Sakura menganga. Niatnya untuk memberikan keterangan lebih pun harus pupus akibat Kakashi yang duluan berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkannya di depan gerbang. Gadis yang memiliki rambut sepanjang bahu itu menggeram. Ia tendangi lagi gerbang sekolah menggunakan sepatu coklat _vintage_-nya.

"Apaan sih dia!? Tidak ada ramah-ramahnya sama sekali!" gerutunya, gemas. "Coba saja kalau aku kepala sekolah, mungkin dia akan kupecat langsung pas di detik ia melamar pekerjaan! Berani-beraninya ia berlaku seperti itu ke murid yang membutuhkan bantuan!"

Sakura yang lelah mencemooh Kakashi itu kemudian berbalik. Ia berkacak pinggang dan memandangi halte bis yang berada di ujung jalan ini. "Oke... jadi sekarang apa? Aku benar-benar harus pulang, ya?"

Sakura berpikir dua kali. Sebenarnya sih ia rela pulang. Toh, dia malah beruntung bisa menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Paling ia akan berguling di kasur, bermain media online di internet atau sekedar jalan-jalan ke kedai yang baru buka di sekitar distrik. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasori tau? Si kakak yang berumur 24 tahun itu kan baru kerja saat jam 09.30 nanti—masih lama. Jadi kalau ia pulang sekarang, pasti ia akan diceramahi abis-abisan. Ah, Sakura tidak mau.

Gadis bertubuh ramping itu mendesah panjang sampai kedua bahunya menurun. Ia jelajahi pemandangan sekitar untuk mencari ide. Dan tau-tau, sekelebat ide mulai bersarang di otak kreatifnya. Hal tersebut terjadi saat ia mengamati sederet pagar sekolah bagian pinggir yang agak tertutup semak. Walaupun tinggi, ternyata ada pola jeruji yang seolah mengizinkan Sakura untuk memanjat ke atas. Pemikiran yang hebat, bukan? Apalagi sekarang sepi dan bagian atas pagar tidak berduri atau benda tajam lainnya. Benar-benar beruntung.

"Oke, Saku. Kau pasti bisa." Sakura menelan ludah. Dengan mengendap-endap ia memanjat gerbang. Ya, walaupun ia sering bosan berada sekolah, ia tidak bisa menyerahkan hari pertama SMA-nya dengan mudah. Kesan pertama itu penting, kan? Bagaimana caranya ia bisa berkenalan dengan murid baru kalau dia baru datang di hari kedua? Paling nantinya mereka semua sudah berkelompok, dan dirinya akan sendirian terus sampai lulus SMA. Sakura menggeleng ngeri. Tolong jangan sampai seperti itu.

Sesampainya di puncak pagar, Sakura dengan meringis menurunkan kakinya satu per satu dengan posisi tubuh yang membelakangi gedung sekolah. Hingga ia bisa turun setelah hampir semenit kebingungan harus memijak jeruji besi yang mana.

**Tep.**

Setelah kedua sol sepatu menyentuh alas, Sakura menghela nafas lega. Dengan senang dirinya tersenyum dan memutar badan. Kini ia sudah siap menghadapi hari pertamanya sebagai remaja SMA—

**Bukh!**

Ya, kalau saat itu wajahnya tidak langsung tertumbur dada bidang seseorang. Hidung Sakura yang terbentur keras pun memerah. Gadis yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan itu serta merta mundur dan mengadah. "Aduh, apa lagi sih—?"

Komentar Sakura terputus akibat sosok pria yang tak lagi _familiar_ di kedua iris hijaunya.

Siapa juga yang tidak kaget? Ada Hatake Kakashi. Untuk yang kedua kalinya pria tinggi itu berdiri tegak di depannya. Pandangan yang ia tunjukan ke Sakura masih sama, datar bercampur malas. Dan hal itu membuat detak jantung Haruno Sakura sudah berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Dia ketahuan.

Sakura memutuskan untuk memasang wajah sok polos. "Ng... k-kok _Sensei_ ada di sini? Bukannya _Sensei_ tadi sudah masuk ke dalam, ya?"

"Aku sedang piket." Kakashi menunjuk sebuah meja depan pintu masuk gedung melalui gerakan dagu. "Dan aku sudah mengamati tingkah lakumu dari tadi, bahkan sebelum kau memanjat gerbang."

Sakura pucat pasi. Ada ralat—ternyata ia sudah ketahuan dari awal.

"Karena itu, apa kau bisa berikan alasan lain kenapa kau terus bersikeras masuk, hm?" Suara tegas pria berumur 26 tahun itu mengalun pelan, membuat Sakura menelan ludah. Apa perlu pakai teknik terakhir?

Dengan amat perlahan ia mengadah dan memasang _puppy eyes_. "A-Aku..." Suara Sakura lirih. "Aku cuma ingin bersekolah, _Sensei. _Memangnya tidak boleh?_"_

Kakashi terdiam sebentar, mengamati.

"Ya, _Sensei? Onegaii?"_

"Aku hargai alasanmu, tapi kau harus tetap tau aturan."

Sial, tidak mempan.

"Tsk."

Sakura berdecak sebal, inginnya pelan namun malah terdengar keras. Sakura menutup mulut dengan tangan dan Kakashi menyorotnya dengan tatapan menyipit.

"Oh, kau berdecak? Kenapa? Tidak suka dengan kalimatku?"

"A-Ah, tidak kok. Tentu penuturan _Sensei_ ada benarnya—aduh!"

"Tidak perlu banyak bicara." Kata Kakashi yang telah menjewer daun telinga Sakura. "Sekarang kau ikut aku ke ruang guru."

"E-Eh!? Ta-Tapi kenapa!?"

"Selain terlambat kau juga melompati gerbang masuk yang sudah tutup. Maka dari itu hari ini kau terkena dua pelanggaran."

Sakura menjerit dalam hati. Sambil mengikuti Kakashi yang masih menarik telinganya, Sakura melemparkan tatapan sinis ke guru—yang Sakura akui dengan berat hati—berwajah tampan itu. Ah, coba lihat. Hari pertama saja sudah seperti ini. Benar-benar guru yang menyebalkan. Barangkali dia akan Sakura masukan ke _list_ guru yang tidak akan dihormatinya.

"Huh." Sakura melengos sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Eh, a-aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok!"

Baiklah, satu kesimpulan, ini memang kesan pertama yang buruk.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Zoccshan's Note**

**Halo, salam kenal. Aku kembali menebar benih di archive KakaSaku. Abisnya archive pairing ini agak sepi sih. Jadi ya sekalian aja aku publish ini, mumpung juga lagi mau curhat tentang hal-hal nyebelin yang pernah kudapetin pas SMA—terkait salah satu guru dan peraturan-peraturannya. Okelah, stay tuned ;)**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	2. Ketua Kesiswaan

**Previous Chap**

"Selain terlambat kau juga melompati gerbang masuk yang sudah tutup. Maka dari itu hari ini kau terkena dua pelanggaran."

Sakura menjerit dalam hati. Sambil mengikuti Kakashi yang masih menarik telinganya, Sakura melemparkan tatapan sinis ke guru—yang Sakura akui dengan berat hati—berwajah tampan itu. Ah, coba lihat. Hari pertama saja sudah seperti ini. Benar-benar guru yang menyebalkan. Barangkali dia akan Sakura masukan ke _list_ guru yang tidak akan dihormatinya.

"Huh." Sakura melengos sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Eh, a-aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok!"

Baiklah, satu kesimpulan, ini memang kesan pertama yang buruk.

.

.

Dikarenakan Sakura yang tertangkap basah saat akan memanjat pagar gerbang, Kakashi Hatake yang memergokinya menggeret dia ke ruang guru yang berada di lantai dua. Guru-murid itu masuk bersama aduhan ala Sakura yang keluar berurutan karena telinganya ditarik kencang. Sontak berpasang-pasang mata langsung memandanginya. Terutama ke seorang siswi merah muda dengan seragam Korouha High School yang kurang mereka kenali.

"Sakit, _Sensei_! Lepaskan!" Desis Sakura lewat bisikan. Dia pukul-pukuli tangan besar Kakashi yang masih menarik telinganya tanpa sungkan. Kan malu jika menjadi pusat perhatian dengan cara yang seperti ini. "Sakit, tau!"

Hatake Kakashi baru mengiyakan permintaan Sakura saat dirinya telah sampai di depan bilik meja tak berpenghuni yang rapi. Tampaknya itu meja Kakashi. Pria bersurai abu jabrik itu memaksa Sakura duduk di bangkunya, lalu dia mencari sebuah map di lemari. Di sebelah ada guru wanita cantik yang memperhatikan Sakura.

"Itu siapa, Kakashi?"

"Entah." Kakashi menjawab singkat, membuat Sakura yang sedang mengusap telinga menjadi menatap sinis sang guru. "Murid kelas 10, mungkin."

"Dia kenapa? Buat onar atau merokok di belakang sekolah?"

"Terlambat, lalu menaiki gerbang untuk masuk."

"Oh, ya ampun..." Guru bersurai ikal panjang yang bisa disapa Kurenai tertawa kecil. Iris _ruby _indahnya menatap Sakura yang menunduk, masih tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata dari bibirnya. "Aku salut. Itu tandanya kamu punya semangat besar untuk belajar, ya."

Sakura terharu mendengar kalimat dari guru wanita cantik itu, lalu ia mengangguk cepat. "I-Iya, _Sensei_—"

"Sudahlah, jangan ajak dia bicara." Kakashi berdecak singkat dan Sakura sewot di dalam hati. Kenapa sih guru itu sensitif banget sama dia?

.

.

.

**TEASTU ROMAN**

"**Teastu Roman" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Kakashi Hatake x Sakura Haruno]**

**Drama, Romance, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER** DUA

**(II)** Ketua Kesiswaan

.

.

**Sret.**

Guru bertubuh tinggi itu meletakkan selembar kertas dan pena di permukaan meja yang Sakura tempati. Kakashi yang berdiri di sampingnya berujar pelan. "Isi nama dan kelasmu."

"Aku tidak tau di mana kelasku, maka dari itu aku berusaha masuk ke sini." Jawabnya, kesal.

Kakashi mendesah kecil. "Kalau begitu, tulis namamu dulu di sana."

Ogah-ogahan Sakura menuruti kemauan Kakashi. Sekedar menulis nama 'Haruno Sakura', tak butuh waktu lama ia langsung serahkan kertas tersebut dan memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan malas. "Sudah, kan? Aku mau masuk ke kelas baruku, jadi aku harus pergi—" Sakura yang berniat berdiri tau-tau langsung ditahan pria itu dengan cara menekan bahu—secara tak langsung menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk.

"Siapa bilang kau diperbolehkan keluar? Kau sedang dihukum, Sakura."

Sakura terbelalak luar biasa. Ibarat tersambar petir saat guru itu memanggil nama kecilnya secara langsung dan sengaja. Sakura, katanya—tanpa sufiks pula. Entah kenapa hal sepele itu membuat Sakura luar biasa kesal. Lagi pula tiba-tiba Kakashi bertindak sok kenal padanya? Jelas-jelas mereka tidak berteman atau apa; kenal baik tidak, bertemu muka pun baru hari ini.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Sakura'?" Gadis enam belas tahun itu mengadahkan wajah—karena Kakashi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Karena itu namamu." Ucapnya datar, senyuman palsu ia kembangkan. "Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

"Kalau sebutan itu keluar dari mulutmu, tentu aku tidak suka."

"Panggil aku '_Sensei'_. Aku guru di sini."

"Kau duluan yang seenaknya memanggil namaku!"

Karena Sakura terbelit emosi yang membuat suaranya naik satu oktaf, baru ia sadari bahwa ada beberapa guru yang dari tadi mengamati mereka dengan raut bertanya-tanya. Dalam diam Sakura menelan ludah. Gawat, kayaknya dia baru buat masalah di kandang lawan. Bisa-bisa dia dicap murid kurang ajar sama mereka semua. Karir sebagai pelajar SMA dapat terancam kalau begini caranya.

Sakura agak tenangan, Kakashi berucap pelan. "Sepertinya kau memang tidak bisa diajak berteman..." Dia tarik gadis ber-_sweater_ cokelat itu ke luar ruang guru dan melepaskannya di luar. Kakashi tutup dulu pintu di belakangnya dan memandangi Sakura yang berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan serius. "Oke, dengar. Apa kau sadar dirimu nyaris melanggar peraturan lain? Di sini tidak ada yang boleh berucap kasar atau melawan guru; guru wajib dihormati oleh semua warga sekolah. Kau beruntung ini masih hari pertama, jadi aku masih memaafkanmu. Tapi sekali lagi kau buat pelanggaran, kau akan kukenai hukuman."

Di depannya Sakura cuma diam seribu bahasa. Tapi jelas Kakashi hafal gerak-gerik tersebut. Ditinjau dari tipe remaja sepertinya, dapat diyakini Sakura merutuki dirinya habis-habisan di dalam hati. Omongan yang sempat dia omongi pun akan masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri, tidak direnungi dalam-dalam. Lihat saja dari gayanya. Alis Sakura tertekuk dan wajah berpaling. Kakashi geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau dengar aku, Anak Manja?"

Sakura menatapnya sengit. "Dengar."

"Sana, kembali ke kelasmu."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura berbalik. Gadis itu memegangi tas yang tersampir di bahunya dan berjalan lurus. Namun ketika dia akan berhadapan dengan dua tangga—satu ke atas dan satu ke bawah—yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, dia terdiam. Lantas ia menoleh ke Kakashi yang masih memperhatikannya dari belakang.

"_Sensei_..." Panggilnya, agak tidak niat.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tau di mana pengumuman daftar kelas buat murid kelas 10?"

Kakashi diam sejenak. Lalu lama-lama pria itu mendengus kecil dan masuk ke ruang guru tanpa menjawab jelas. "Cari sendiri." Begitu katanya.

**Sreek.**

Pintu geser ruang guru tertutup rapat, dan Sakura? Dia cuma bisa geram sendiri sambil menyentakkan ujung sol sepatunya ke lantai, gemas. Pasti guru itu sengaja tidak memberitahunya karena sadar telah ia cueki selama pria itu berceramah. "Dasar kejam!"

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

Setelah keliling gedung dan menemukan mading sekolah di lantai satu, tepat di jam 09.00 kurang Sakura bisa menemukan kelasnya. Ternyata dia adalah bagian dari kelas 10-1, sebuah kelas yang terletak di ujung koridor lantai dua, yang nyatanya tidak begitu jauh dari ruang guru. "Sampai juga ke sini..."

Sakura lega. Niatnya langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke sana. Tapi saat jari-jarinya baru ingin menggeser pintu, dia menelan ludah. Sakura sadar dirinya sudah kelewat terlambat. Pasti guru kelasnya akan marah dan otomatis dia pun menjadi tontonan murid-murid lain jika dihukum atau dimarahi. Sakura menunduk pundung. Sakura meramal dirinya akan terlihat sangat memalukan di depan sana. Ia menelan ludah. Tapi ya sudahlah, apa salahnya mencoba masuk dulu? Semoga guru yang sedang mengajar ini adalah guru baik bak malaikat.

**Sreek.**

Sakura membuka pintu setelah keyakinannya berkobar. "_Su-Sumimasen_..."

Seperti bayangannya, semua murid kelas 10-1—yang saat ini sedang mengadakan acara: memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing—memandangnya. Sedangkan di depan kelas ada guru fisika yang memberikan tatapan mematikan ke Sakura. Dia, Asuma Sarutobi, guru yang terkenal _killer _bagi anak-anak murid kelas 11 dan 12 lainnya. Sakura pun kian menciut.

"A-Aku terlambat..." Sakura mencoba menjelaskan. Tak lupa dengan gerak gugup mengelus tengkuknya sendiri. "Maaf ya, _Sensei_..."

Guru berjenggot seram itu menunjuk luar. Sakura mematung.

"Berdiri di koridor sampai pelajaranku selesai." Ucapnya menahan kesal. Tak terbayang apabila ini bukan hari pertama. Kemungkinan besar leher Sakura patah olehnya.

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

"Ukh, ini hari sial..."

Sakura merutuk sesudah bel istirahat berdering dan Asuma keluar ruangan tanpa memedulikan kakinya yang pegal. Gadis bersurai _pink_ sebahu itu pun duduk dengan terpaksa di bangku kosong paling depan, tengah pula—karena barisan belakang penuh semua. Sakura membungkukkan badan, menaruh keningnya di atas permukaan meja dan memejamkan mata.

Murid mana yang lebih sial darinya? Sudah kesiangan, halte bis kelewatan, terlambat, ketahuan memanjat pagar, dimarahi seorang guru sialan, ditambah hukuman berdiri di koridor sama guru lain yang bertampang seram. Kira-kira apa lagi setelahnya? Apa Korouha High School memang tidak rela menerimanya mengejar ilmu di sini? Sambil memikirkan segala tragedi hari ini Sakura mengantukkan dahinya ke meja berkali-kali.

Karena gerutuannya terus keluar, lama-kelamaan kelakuan Sakura menyita perhatian seorang siswi berkuncir _ponytail_ yang ingin berjalan keluar kelas. Dia Yamanaka Ino. Merasa tertarik, dia colek pundak Sakura dan tersenyum saat gadis itu menatapnya. "Hai."

Sakura sontak mengangkat kepala dan menegakkan badan sampai helaian merah mudanya bergoyang cepat. Dia mengerjap pelan. "E-Eh, iya. Hai..." Jawabnya, gelagapan.

"Lagi merenungi nasib nih?" Ino tertawa kecil. "Kayaknya kamu stres banget."

Sakura menggaruk pipinya, malu. "Kelihatan, ya?"

"Iya. Dari awal masuk kelas aku sudah tebak kau baru ditimpa masalah." Gadis secantik _barbie_ itu tersenyum. "Memangnya ada apa sih?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Aku tadi... cuma kena masalah sama guru karena terlambat."

"Asuma-_sensei_?"

"Ada lagi guru lain..." Sakura mencibir, memasang wajah bete saat dirinya teringat oleh sosok pria berambut perak yang pagi tadi mengganggu kehidupannya.

"Kalau begitu sabar saja, oke. Sekolah ini terkenal sama peraturannya yang ketat sih." Ino menepuk pundaknya dan Sakura mengangguk. Dorongan Ino tampak membuatnya jauh lebih semangat. "Ah, ya. Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja Ino." Gadis beriris biru itu segera menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke Sakura. Sakura memandangnya sebentar, lalu ia pun sumringah.

"Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal." Mereka pun berjabat tangan. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa masalahnya di hari pertama ini bisa membuatnya mendapat seorang teman di SMA. Entahlah saat ini dia harus merutuk atau memanjatkan syukur.

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau ke kantin? Katanya makanan kantin Korouha lumayan enak loh."

"Boleh." Sakura mengangguk senang. Ia keluar tak lupa setelah mengambil dompet merahnya dari dalam tas. Kedua gadis remaja itu jalan berdua menelusuri koridor dan tangga, tak lupa dengan obrolan ringan yang merupakan tahap awal dari perkenalan diri masing-masing. Dalam hati Sakura benar-benar menikmati obrolan panjangnya bersama Ino. Ino pun sama. Mereka terlihat saling nyaman dengan satu sama lain. Sambil makan keduanya saling memberi tau ini-itu; membicarakan siswa ganteng yang sempat mereka lihat di lingkungan sekolah, atau cekikikan bersama dengan lancar.

Seru memang. Namun ketika iris hijau Sakura menangkap sesosok guru yang baru memasuki daerah kantin, gadis musim semi tersebut langsung menarik lengan seragam Ino, berharap Ino memfokuskan pandangan ke arah yang ia tuju. "Coba lihat sana deh. Cari guru laki-laki yang rambutnya kelabu..."

"Guru yang masih muda itu?"

"Iya. Dia guru yang menghukumku pagi-pagi..." Sakura berujar kesal. Pandangan matanya masih belum lepas dari punggung Kakashi.

"Eh, tapi kan itu Kakashi-_sensei_?"

Sakura menatap kedua manik mata Ino. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak juga, tapi kalau tidak salah dia itu guru matematika kelas 11 dan 12—walau tidak semua sih."

"Jadi dia tidak akan mengajar kelas 10!?" Sakura menganga.

"Mm... sayang sekali, ya? Padahal dia guru ganteng." Keluh Ino. Sakura abaikan kalimat terakhir itu dan bersorak lega dalam hati. Justru bagus pelajaran kelas 10 semengerikan matematika tidak diajarkan oleh guru seperti Kakashi. "Oh, iya. Dia juga ketua kesiswaan sekolah."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap. "Maksudnya?"

"Jadi kalau ada murid bermasalah maka dia yang akan menanggungnya sampai selesai. Seperti murid yang punya masalah keluarga, masalah teman, terkena pelanggaran berat, kena kasus pembullian dan lain-lain, ya urusannya bakal sama dia."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya sendiri. "Jadi... dia bukan sekedar guru matematika, ya? Kedudukannya penting di sini?"

Ino mengangguk. "Mm, mungkin jabatannya semacam wakil kepala sekolah di bidang kesiswaan, kali ya. Setauku sih banyak yang takut sama dia. Contohnya kakak kelas. Saat melewati gerbang sekolah aku sempat melihat murid kelas 11 yang lagi lari-larian, tapi pas lihat Kakashi-_sensei_ yang bertugas piket di depan gedung belajar, mereka langsung sok-sokan jalan rapi."

Sakura menelan ludah. Demi Tuhan dia kira Kakashi cuma guru piket yang tidak mengajar di sini. Jadilah ia perhatikan ulang Kakashi yang kini duduk di meja panjang kantin khusus guru. Jadi tandanya Sakura telah buat kejadian buruk dengan guru yang merupakan orang penting di sekolah? Gila, yang benar saja. Kalau saja waktu bisa diulang mungkin dia akan mencabut semua kalimat-kalimat tidak sopan yang sebelumnya ia ucapkan.

"Ino... ngomong-ngomong kau tau semua itu dari siapa?" Sambil menelan _yogurt_ jajanannya Sakura bertanya susah payah, berharap Ino membeberkan informasi yang salah atau tidak valid lagi.

"Dari kakakku yang sekarang kuliah." Ino menjawabnya tenang. "Tahun lalu kakakku SMA di sini, jadi dia sering cerita banyak sambil menunjukkan foto-foto gurunya lewat buku tahunan. Makanya aku hafal."

"O-Oh, oke..."

Sakura mengusap permukaan wajah dengan telapak tangan. Tidak tau kenapa dia merasa ini adalah awal mula segala takdir aneh yang akan dia alami selama masa SMA.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Zoccshan's Note**

**Well, ini nyaris 80%-nya kisah nyataku (untuk chapter ini). Dan hahaha, seriusan, di sekolahku ada guru kayak Kakashi yang kudeskripin di TSR. Ketua kesiswaan, super disiplin, kalo manggil orang kurang ajar, dan ditakutin sama kakak kelas. Untung dia guru bahasa inggris kelas 11 & 12 (jadi sempet satu tahun aku ngga kena siksaan dia).**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to**

**Tebak capah, Soeun ah, Ssl gak logjn, karin, Kumada Chiyu, uchiha yardi, Hikaru Sora 14, Natsuyakiko32, Guesta, Fei Mei, Chi-chan Uchiharuno, YutaUke, Hime Hime Chan, Stacie Kaniko, Miss Hyuuga Hatake, Uzumakizan, Sophonie Etoiles, ZeZorena, temaram senja, nana-chan, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, jenniferluciana.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review**

**Kayak kisah nostalgia. **Iya. Itu tujuan fict ini (untukku). ** Jadi Sakura kayak anak bandel-bandel gitu, ya? **Ngga bisa dibilang bandel juga sih. Pokoknya dia sensi sama Kakashi. **Kakashi bakal jadian sama Sakura, ngga?** :) **Update 1st Oneshoot. **Tunggu giliran, oke? **Memangnya pengendara bis itu disebut masinis? **Setelah kucek ternyata salah deh haha. Udah kuedit jadi supir. Thankyou :) **Peraturan sekolahnya sama banget. **Tos. **Tapi aku belom pernah panjat pagar. **Sama wkwk. **Kebetulan aku baru masuk SMA. **Hati-hati ketemu guru nyebelin. **Padahal biasanya Kakashi yang sering telat dan banyak alasan. **Setuju :)) **Sayang fict KakaSaku sepi padahal menarik. **Iya, dan hintsnya lagi banyak di canon. **Coba Naruto atau Sasuke ikutan telat di hari berikutnya. **Nanti malah dikira fict tim tujuh atau SasuSaku/NaruSaku.

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	3. Guru Matematika

**Previous Chap**

Sakura menelan ludah. Demi Tuhan dia kira Kakashi cuma guru piket yang tidak mengajar di sini. Jadilah ia perhatikan ulang Kakashi yang kini duduk di meja panjang kantin khusus guru. Jadi tandanya Sakura telah buat kejadian buruk dengan guru yang merupakan orang penting di sekolah? Gila, yang benar saja. Kalau saja waktu bisa diulang mungkin dia akan mencabut semua kalimat-kalimat tidak sopan yang sebelumnya ia ucapkan.

"Ino... ngomong-ngomong kau tau semua itu dari siapa?" Sambil menelan _yogurt_ jajanannya Sakura bertanya susah payah, berharap Ino membeberkan informasi yang salah atau tidak valid lagi.

"Dari kakakku yang sekarang kuliah." Ino menjawabnya tenang. "Tahun lalu kakakku SMA di sini, jadi dia sering cerita banyak sambil menunjukkan foto-foto gurunya lewat buku tahunan. Makanya aku hafal."

"O-Oh, oke..."

Sakura mengusap permukaan wajah dengan telapak tangan. Tidak tau kenapa dia merasa ini adalah awal mula segala takdir aneh yang akan dia alami selama masa SMA.

.

.

_Kala membuka mata, sadar-sadar Sakura sudah duduk manis di bangku kelas. Ia yang tidak mengerti kenapa ada di sini pun segera menoleh, memandangi meja lain yang kosong di sekitar. Lalu setelah sorotan matanya beberapa kali mengelilingi ruang kelas 10-A ini, baru ia sadari sekarang dirinya benar-benar sendirian. Takut, gadis merah muda itu berdiri dan berniat keluar. _

_Namun sebelum beranjak terdengar suara pintu geser yang dibuka pelan. Haruno Sakura menoleh ke samping dan menatap sesosok guru dewasa yang penampilannya sudah ia hafal luar kepala, Hatake Kakashi. Sekalipun bergaya santai dia tetap memancarkan hawa menyebalkan. Lalu pria itu mengacungkan telunjuknya tanpa sebab. Raut wajahnya yang datar terlihat serius, bibirnya berucap sesuatu. "Asal kau tau saja, aku adalah guru matematika yang merangkap sebagai ketua kesiswaan. Kalau kau macam-macam aku bisa dengan mudah mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini." Ia tertawa pelan. "Nasibmu ada di tanganku, Sakura."_

"_A-Apa?" Lidah Sakura kelu. Sulit rasanya untuk berbicara. Sampai guru berkemeja coklat itu pergi ke luar lewat pintu, keringat dingin Sakura mulai keluar seluruh pori-pori wajah. Dia pun lantas mengejarnya karena panik. "T-Tu-Tunggu! Apa maksudmu!? Aku tidak mengerti! Hei!" _

_Dirinya memasuki sebuah koridor yang hanya berujung kegelapan. Kian lama melangkah dirinya makin memasuki kawasan hitam pekat yang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Sakura ketakutan dan ia menjerit histeris—_

**Srek!**

"HAH!"

Dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang Sakura menegakkan tubuh dan menganga dengan posisi terduduk. Kedua mata terbuka lebar, rambut berantakan, dan juga raut wajahnya terlihat panik. Oke, ini memang lebay, tapi bagi Sakura jelas Kakashi di mimpinya ini adalah suatu petanda buruk. Ia acak-acak surai merah mudanya dan diakhiri oleh helaan nafas sebal. Sakura mencoba menunduk, menyingkirkan poni merah mudanya dari dahi dan memejamkan mata untuk berpikir sesaat. "Duh... mimpi apaan sih tadi?" Kemudian weker menjadi sasaran lirikannya dan terlonjak kaget. Sekarang jam 07.50 am. Oh, yang benar saja. Senin ini nyatanya jauh lebih telat dari minggu kemarin. Kenapa ia jadi selalu bangun kesiangan setelah hari libur begini?

"Sakura! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan, ini sudah hampir—!?" Sasori yang berada di depan pintu nyaris ia tabrak karena keluar sambil lari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi.

"Iya! Aku tau, _Niisan_!"

.

.

.

**TEASTU ROMAN**

"**Teastu Roman" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Kakashi Hatake x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER **TIGA

**(III) **Guru Matematika

.

.

Sakura baru keluar di halte depan sekolah dan lagi-lagi dia memandang cemas gerbang sekolahnya yang menjulang tinggi dari kejauhan. Tak terhitung sudah beberapa kali decakan keluar dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Terpancar nyata bahwa dia sedang gelisah. Apalagi di depan sana ada pagar pintu masuk menuju sekolahnya sudah tertutup rapat tanpa sela. Masa iya dia harus memanjat lagi? Kalau ia ketahuan dan dihukum ulang, bagaimana? Ini kan Senin—jadwal piketnya Hatake Kakashi.

Seraya melipat kedua tangan di dada, Sakura menimang-nimang sesaat. Di otaknya ada dua pilihan yang harus ia putuskan; antara pulang dan maju mendekati gerbang. Sakura menghela nafas sesaat dan melihat jam tangan Swatch yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Toh, sekarang masih jam 08.09 (bersyukur kali ini bisnya tidak melewati halte)... sepertinya tidak apa-apa kalau ia memelas dan memohon untuk diperbolehkan masuk. Harap-harap saja Kakashi sedang berbaik hati.

Tanpa suara Sakura ke depan gerbang dan mencengkram jeruji besi sekolah yang berwarna hitam dan menyentuhkan dahinya di sana. Ingin memanggil penjaga piket supaya bisa menjalani misinya, tapi ketika ia saksikan di depan pintu masuk gedung ada Kakashi yang sedang berhadapan dengan Iruka, guru lain, Sakura menahan laju suara dan mengamati mereka. Kelihatannya sih mereka sedang berbincang-bincang. Guru berambut coklat yang dikuncir tinggi itu menyuruh Kakashi masuk ke dalam sekolah dan dalam hitungan detik meja piket pun kosong tak berpenghuni. Tanpa sadar Sakura bersorak kencang dan dia segera melempar tatapan ke sekeliling.

"Kalau tidak ada yang jaga sepertinya aku bisa panjat pagar lagi." Ia bermonolog dan berlari ke daerah pagar yang ditutupi oleh pepohonan rindang. Kali ini karena sudah agak berani Sakura dengan lancar memanjat dan turun dengan mulus. Tak perlu lagi hidung yang menumbur badan guru, tak perlu lagi daun telinga yang ditarik, Sakura lantas berlari kencang memutari sekolah dan masuk lewat pintu samping yang terbuka lebar—tempat staf seperti _cleaning service_ biasa masuk. Sakura kegirangan sendiri dirinya bisa bebas dari hukuman. Tapi sepertinya dia harus bersembunyi dulu selama beberapa jam, kalau tidak salah pelajaran pertama hari ini sedang dibimbing oleh Sarutobi Asuma si Guru Killer. Bisa-bisa dia disuruh berdiri di koridor lagi kalau nanti masuk terlambat. Oleh karenanya dengan riang Sakura ke atap, meski tetap was-was juga sih takut jika ada guru yang melihatnya.

Hanya saja Sakura tidak tau kehebatan teknologi jaman sekarang. Di sekitar sekolah Korouha High School ini nyatanya ditempeli oleh kamera CCTV di tiap ruangan—seperti koridor, aula, dan kelas. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, masing-masing CCTV yang dilewati oleh Sakura sudah merekam jelas segala pergerakan gadis itu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Di dalam ruang administrasi sekolah, ada satu sisi dimana terdapat televisi khusus terpajang. Layarnya yang besar menampilkan enam monitor utama. Warnanya sih memang kurang jelas, buram, tapi jika jeli dilihat, ada salah satu monitor yang menangkap siluet siswi perempuan yang baru masuk sekolah di tengah jam pelajaran. Dan hebatnya di sini; di saat orang administrasi pada sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya masing-masing, hanya Kakashi lah yang menyadari dengan baik sosok yang bertujuan ke atap itu.

Iya, si Haruno Sakura.

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Sepertinya anak itu memang harus diberi pelajaran..."

"Eh? Kau sedang bicara apa, Kakashi?"

Iruka yang ada di depannya tampak heran. Kakashi terdiam sesaat dan melirik monitor CCTV. Ia menggeleng—tidak niat mengadu. Percuma juga dia beritahu ke Iruka kalau buktinya hilang—CCTV ini kan memang tidak bisa menyimpan rekaman; cuma bisa dilihat sekali lewat. "Tidak apa." Ia agak kesal. Kalau saja dirinya masih di meja piket luar, mungkin Sakura tak akan bisa lolos dengan senyum cengengesannya. "Kau untuk apa memanggilku ke sini?"

"Aku cuma mau menyerahkan titipan..." Guru sosiologi itu memberikan secarik kertas yang lengkap dengan tanda tangan kepala sekolah ke Kakashi. "Ini tentang Ebisu."

"Guru matematika kelas 10 itu?" Ia terima kertas Iruka dan membaca apa yang tertulis di sana. "Kenapa dengannya?"

"Baru tadi pagi dia kecelakaan dan kakinya patah. Sepertinya dalam waktu beberapa bulan ini ia akan cuti—atau mungkin _resign_. Jadi kepala sekolah memintamu menggantikan kerjaan Ebisu. Bagi tugas juga sih sama guru lain. Dan berhubung kelas kosong yang ditinggal Ebisu ada enam kelas; 10-1 sampai 10-3 diajar olehmu, dan sisanya untuk Genma."

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas sesaat dan memejamkan mata. Sulit juga kalau sudah begini. Masa iya dia harus menangani sembilan kelas—masing-masing tiga dari tiap angkatan? Keningnya ia urut dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah pikiran melintas. Ia lirik lagi layar CCTV yang ada di sudut ruang admin dan merenung. Kalau tidak salah Sakura, gadis yang baru ia saksikan bolos tadi, adalah anak kelas 10-1, kan? Hatake Kakashi segera menegakkan badan dan mengusap poni abunya ke samping. Ia tersenyum tipis. Walau semakin repot tapi tampaknya boleh juga. Dia suka mengurusi anak-anak yang susah diatur.

Iruka yang melihat seringaian Kakashi hanya terheran.

"Bagaimana, Kakashi? Kalau kerepotan sekolah akan merekrut guru lain—"

"Tidak—tidak apa. Biar aku saja."

Kali ini Kakashi tersenyum sangat tipis, penuh maksud.

Jadi... bagaimana nasib Sakura di 10-1 nanti?

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

Bel pergantian jam istirahat berdering panjang. Diiringi suara obrolan khas murid yang kian lama meribut, Sakura menutup buku paket biologinya dan mendesah lega. Setelah berjam-jam berkutat di depan buku akhirnya ia bisa merilekskan otot otak yang tegang. Dan sepertinya jus sirsak buatan kafetaria Korouha High School bisa menjadi pilihan yang tepat untuk memanjakan diri.

"Sakura, kau mau ke kantin?" Ino menyapa dan Sakura menoleh. Kurun waktu seminggu ini ia memang sudah akrab dengan gadis pirang tersebut. Gadis Musim Semi itu mau mengangguk tapi pertanyaan selanjutnya dari Ino membuatnya terdiam. "Memangnya kau sudah selesai buat PR matematikanya Ebisu-_sensei_?"

"Eh? Bukannya dikumpul besok?"

"Kata siapa? Kumpulnya wajib pas pelajaran matematika nanti, tau."

Sakura meringis bingung. "Aku belum buat sama sekali. Bagaimana dong?"

"Buatnya di kantin saja."

"Bisa juga sih, tapi... lebih baik aku kerjakan di kelas." Sakura melemparkan pandangan tidak enakan ke Ino, tapi dengan cepat si _ponytail_ itu menepuk pundaknya.

"Ya sudah, aku tinggal sebentar, ya. Ada yang mau kau titip di kantin?"

Sakura tersenyum lega dan menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. _Bye_..."

Yamanaka Ino berjalan keluar kelas tanpa takut kesepian. Lagi pula sudah kelihatan jelas kok kalau gadis itu populer di angkatan kelas sepuluh—buktinya baru dua detik jalan sendirian sudah ada anak kelas lain yang menyapanya. Beda jauh dengan Sakura yang hanya punya satu teman dekat di kelas ini. Ia menghela nafas. Lebih baik ia kembali ke fokus utama; harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan PR. Ebisu-_sensei_ kan walau lembek dia cukup tegas kalau memberi sangsi ke anak-anak pemalas.

Tapi ada masalah lain yang menyertai Sakura. Saat merogoh isi tas ternyata buku paket matematikanya nihil, tidak ada. Cemas, ia amati isi kelas yang masih dihuni beberapa orang. Pandangannya tertuju cepat ke siswi bersurai indigo panjang yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Lewat dua mata bulat nan bening ia sedang serius membaca novel. Kalau tidak salah dia bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hyuuga-_san_..."

Cewek berponi rata itu menoleh polos. "Ya?"

"Mm, boleh pinjam buku paket matematika sebentar?"

"Boleh..." Ia tutup dulu novelnya dan mengambilkan Sakura buku yang diminta. "Belum mengerjakan PR, ya?"

"Kok tau?"

Hinata tersadar dan menunduk malu. "Go-_Gomen ne_, Haruno-_san_, tadi aku sempat dengar obrolanmu dengan Yamanaka-_san_ di depan kelas." Ia menatap Sakura. "Tapi... apa kau mau lihat jawaban PR-ku? Kalau baru dikerjakan sekarang sepertinya tidak akan sempat."

Gadis ber-_sweater_ cokelat pudar itu berbinar senang. Sebenarnya dia sudah dari awal ingin menjiplak PR Ino tapi tidak minta karena masih tidak enakan—mereka kan baru kenal seminggu. Karena itu Hinata yang menawarkan PR-nya benar-benar bagaikan sosok malaikat di mata hijau Sakura. "_Arigatou_! Aku benar-benar tertolong!" Sakura menerima buku tipis yang Hinata sodorkan dan menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Tidak apa kok..."

Sakura mencabut tutup penanya dan mulai menyalin segala tulisan rapi di buku latihan Hinata ke miliknya. Hinata cuma tersenyum dan kembali membaca novel. Hingga lima belas menit terlewat dan bel masuk hampir berdering, Sakura yang baru selesai segera menegakkan badan. Ia luangkan waktu untuk berpikir sebentar. "Eh, aku mau tanya deh. Kan aku tidak bawa buku paket nih. Kira-kira apa Ebisu-_sensei_ akan menghukumku?"

"Aku... tidak tau. Tapi kenapa tidak coba pinjam ke kelas lain saja—cari aman?"

"Aku belum kenal banyak orang di sini. Segan jadinya." Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. Tangan jenjangnya menaruh buku-buku pinjamannya ke meja Hinata. "Makanya kalau tidak terlalu darurat aku akan bertahan tanpa buku di kelas matematika nanti."

"Hm..." Hinata seperti punya usul walau agak malu menyampaikan. "Bagaimana kalau... bangku kita digabung saja? Biar bisa _sharing_ buku." Gagasan Hinata lagi-lagi menyelamatkan Sakura. Dengan cepat ia mengangguk dan menggeserkan mejanya agar bisa dempet ke Hinata.

"Maaf buat sempit..."

Hinata menggeleng. "Di SMP aku sering seperti ini dengan temanku."

"Sama dong." Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Ah, ya. Lebih enak panggil aku Sakura saja biar lebih ringkas."

"A-Ah, baiklah." Dapat dilihat pula dua pipi putih Hinata yang menghangat. Kelihatan sekali bahwa ia senang ada yang mau mengakrabkan diri dengannya. "Sakura juga panggil aku Hinata, ya."

"Oke..." Mereka bertukar senyum. Satu senyum ramah dan satu senyum riang.

Sekali lagi Sakura bersyukur, dia memiliki teman baru.

.

.

**~zo : teastu roman~**

.

.

Tak lama kemudian bel panjang berdering nyaring. Semua murid yang tersebar lamat-lamat kembali ke kelas masing-masing untuk melanjutkan kegiatan pembelajarannya di kelas. Tak terkecuali Yamanaka Ino. Gadis pirang itu hanya terkikik geli saat melihat Sakura yang sudah merapat ke tempat Hinata, tak lupa dengan buku tebal matematika yang ditaruh di garis tengah meja.

"Wah..." Ino mendatangi mereka. Menyapa santai Hinata dan memberi cengiran ke Sakura. "Coba kutebak, pasti Haruno Sakura lupa bawa buku paket. Sakura pelupa nih."

Sakura cemberut. Ino sepertinya sudah hafal tingkahnya yang pelupa. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku kan telat."

"Kenapa tidak pinjam ke temanku saja?"

"Aku tidak enakan kalau pinjam bukunya ke teman-temanmu terus, Ino."

"Padahal tidak apa loh..." Ino tertawa. Selama ini kan kalau Sakura ketinggalan barang pasti Ino yang akan meminjam buku temannya di kelas sebelah untuk dia berikan ke Sakura. Ino memang baik. "Tapi hati-hati. Kayaknya kalau Ebisu-_sensei_ lagi tegas, kau bisa dihukum." Goda Ino sambil jalan melewati mereka untuk duduk di bangku belakang. Sakura yang agak cemas mulai bertopang dagu, melirik jam. Semoga 120 menit kedepan akan berjalan lancar.

**Sreek.**

Pintu geser depan kelas terbuka. Mulanya Sakura yakin orang yang baru memasuki ruangan itu adalah Ebisu, guru kurus dengan kacamata hitam bulatnya yang eksentrik. Tapi ketika ada sapaan 'selamat siang' dengan intonasi suara yang berbeda, yang kali ini terasa sangat_ familiar _di telinganya, Sakura lantas menaikkan dagu dan menatap sosok yang berdiri membelakangi papan tulis.

"Hah?" Sepersekian detik raut terkejut tercipta. Plus kedua manik _emerald_ yang terbeliak, serta nafas tercekat serta mulut yang otomatis terbuka.

Rambut perak jabriknya yang khas menantang gravitasi, ekspresi tampan yang terlihat malas, serta tubuh tegap yang amat sempurna untuk pria dewasa seperempat abad sepertinya—jelas itu bukan Ebisu. Itu Hatake Kakashi, guru matematika kelas atas. Dan kebetulan, guru itu juga sedang melirik kepadanya, menyalurkan sebuah setruman nyata bagi Sakura yang kini luar biasa menganga.

Sontak Sakura buang muka ke samping dan berdesis pelan. Jemari tangan mencengkram rok lipitnya dan dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Bukannya Kakashi adalah guru matematika kelas 11 dan 12!? Kenapa sekarang dia malah datang ke sini!?_

Lain dari reaksi antipati Sakura, lain pula reaksi Kakashi saat menemukan Haruno Sakura di kelas baru yang ia ajar ini. Walau gelagat Kakashi tak begitu menggubris anak merah muda yang satu itu, tapi sejujurnya ia cukup puas melihat Sakura yang merasa terancam atas kehadirannya. Ia tersenyum. Jantung Sakura yang masih belum siap menerima ini berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan oniks Kakashi yang diam-diam mengamatinya.

"Buat yang belum tau, namaku Hatake Kakashi. Guru kelas 11 dan 12 yang menggantikan Ebisu-_sensei_ untuk sebulan kedepan."

Tidak ada yang berkomentar saat itu. Yang ada hanya bisikan-bisikan kecil dari komplotan belakang dan lekukan simpul dari bibir para siswi perempuan—jelas mereka senang ada guru tampan yang mengajar kelasnya. Tapi masih ada siswa ber-_gokuran_ hitam yang mengangkat tangan untuk bertanya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Uzumaki Naruto. "Ada apa dengan Ebisu-_sensei_? Dia sakit, ya?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Apa kalian belum tau? Jam 07.00 beliau kecelakaan, dia sedang dirawat inap di rumah sakit..." Hampir sepuluh menit Kakashi gunakan waktu untuk sesi tanya-jawab mengenai Ebisu. Sesudah itu Kakashi lanjut membahas dirinya yang akan mengajar mereka semua. Dia maju beberapa langkah ke hadapan Sakura dan Hinata yang berada di deretan depan. Ia taruh kedua tangannya dia atas meja Sakura, membagi seringai tipisnya sejenak, yang sontak langsung membuat gadis itu menahan nafas dengan raut tidak enak. Dan barulah ia memperamah diri dengan senyuman yang lebih tulus ke tiga puluh murid lainnya.

"Karena itu mulai sekarang kuharap kita semua bisa menciptakan suasana yang kondusif di kegiatan belajar-mengajar ini." Ia tersenyum sangat ramah hingga terlihat ironis di mata Sakura—mengingat waktu minggu lalu, saat Sakura dihukum, guru satu itu tak pernah tersenyum. "Aku senang dengan murid pandai, dan aku benci murid yang gemar cari gara-gara. Jadi mohon kerjasamanya..."

Sakura meringis di dalam hati. Semoga saja sederet kalimat tadi tidak hanya untuk satu orang.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Zoccshan's Note**

**Tips buat kalian yang baru mau masuk SMP, SMA atau kuliah—cara dapet temen: kalo kamu berada di lingkungan orang asing, coba deh pinjem barang ke salah satu dari mereka (yang kelihatan baik tentunya). Aku jamin kalo dia mau pinjemin, pasti kalian bisa tegur-teguran lagi nanti. Ini udah kebukti sama pengalaman pribadi, soalnya dulu pas MOS SMA aku juga pinjem barang sama temen. Segala obrolan awal dimulai dari sana, dan alhasil dia masih jadi sahabatku sampai sekarang. Anw beberapa ide fict ini memang kuambil dari pengalaman pribadi, tapi bukan berarti 100% aku pernah ngalamin apa yang Sakura alamin di sini, ya. Yang kenyataan itu juga cuma beberapa part doang, dan itu pun kejadiannya ngga berderet kayak cerita di Teastu. Yang jelas fict ini murni kubuat untuk nostalgia jaman aku SMA—dengan ribuan bumbu tambahan lain (well, guru-guru di sekolahku ngga ada yang setampan Kakashi). Jadi semoga kalian tetap menikmati alurnya. Terakhir, aku baru ganti judul fict dan aku yakin pasti ngga ada yang sadar :')**

.

.

**Thanks for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to**

**Fei Mei, Natsuyakiko32, soe young, Luca Marvell, kevinlegnard, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Sheva, Miss Hyuuga Hatake, Stacie Kaniko, Sophonie Etoiles, karina, yukiko miyuki, uchiha yardi, JunShiKyu, Mina Jasmine, YutaUke, temaram senja, Junshikyu, Gaa Na Sha.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review**

**Ada SasuNaru? **Ada tapi ngga dominan. **Chap kemaren 80%-nya kejadian asli?** Ngga semua, haha. Yang dapet bangku depan karena telat, iya. Ada guru yang kayak Kakashi, ada. Dijewer guru, pernah—dll. Tapi hal-hal itu ngga berderet langsung kudapetin di satu hari. Ini masih fiksi kok, bukan diary :) **Kakashi jutek banget. **Kakashi memang sensi sama murid nakal. **Zo baru naik kelas 11, ya? **Aku udah lulus SMA. **Siapa duluan yang bakal jatuh cinta? Sakura atau Kakashi? **:)

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
